A Specialized Cancer Research Center in Onco-Developmental Sciences is being developed under the aegis of the La Jolla Cancer Research Foundation in La Jolla, California. This exploratory grant application requests NCI funding to support the long-range planning necessary for development and expansion of programs, organization, institutional relationships, facilities and equipment for the specialized center.